Verisimilitude
by lewdness
Summary: [Oneshot] It had gotten to the point where Riku wasn't sure what was dream and what was reality, longing for the best of both worlds only to wake up with nothing. [Dark RikuSora, during KH1]


**Title**: Untitled  
**Rating**: T/PG-13  
**Pairings, if any**: Riku/Sora with onesided Kairi+Riku/Sora  
**Summary**: It had gotten to the point where Riku wasn't sure what was dream and what was reality, longing for the best of both worlds only to wake up with nothing.  
**Word Count**: 1719  
**Warnings**: Creepy!Riku again, as well as other dark themes- and boys kissing, oh noes.  
**During KH1****  
****A/N: **So many thanks to my beta reader, XO'MagickMoon'OX, who is fucking amazing and wow. Go check out her stuff too, while you're at it. :3

Someone was cooing in his ear quietly, whispering soft words that might have been comfort or might have been laced with poison; at that moment, Riku was too disoriented to tell the difference. Fingers were combing through his hair gently, stroking over his scalp, just barely enough pressure to be felt and noticed. The words were slowly starting to make sense if he strained his hearing, or at least he could recognize them though they seemed to be in no particular order even if he caught a familiar word or phrase. Another hand joined the first one, only this one was ghosting gently over his bare arm and that was when Riku decided enough was enough. In what he had meant to be a swift move but only ended up sluggish and sloppy, he jerked away from whoever else was with him and reached for where Soul Eater usually hung. Shock ran through him when he realized that it wasn't there. _Oh shit._

"Riku? Riku, what's wrong?"

Clenching his eyes shut and then opening them again to try and clear some of the lingering blur, Riku swiped a hand through his hair and attempted to make sense of the dimly lit room. The voice was Sora's, there was no doubt about that but who was the other person and where the hell were they? "Riku, Riku, _Riku_, look at us." Sora's voice again, and then cold hands were cupping Riku's cheeks to tilt his head up. The younger boy's eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting from the moon and Riku found himself doing a double-take when they seemed to flash gold- a trick of the light, no doubt. "Hey, you're okay now, right?"

Was he okay? Something was nagging in the back of his mind that something was really _not okay_, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Sora seemed calm enough, and was that Kairi back beside the brunet? If they were both there with him then everything should be okay. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he assured shakily, unconsciously leaning into the other boy with a sigh, catching sight of Kairi hanging back as if she were scared of the two of them. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you going to tell us?" Kairi said softly, crawling across the bed with slow and vaguely jerky movements until she was close to both of them. "Riku?"

The feeling of 'wrongness' increased even more, especially when Sora shifted, moving until he was kneeling in between Riku's parted legs with a small, teasing smile curling his lips. What was wrong with him- with Kairi, too? Why were they acting like this? "Can you sing?" Sora breathed, leaning close until their noses were very nearly pressed together. "I can't anymore, but everyone else can sing really prettily. I like the songs the Heartless sing the most. Don't you?"

_Song?_ Riku wondered dimly, feeling the mattress dip as Kairi moved even closer murmuring a reverent, "ooh," and then she was curled at his side with all of her attention on Sora. "What do they sing of? Ri-ku, don't you want to know?" Her eyes flicked toward him, obviously wondering why he did not seem to be as interested as she thought he should be.

"Wha…what?" Confusion overwhelmed him now; why were the two of them acting so weird? Sora was watching him with an intent, expectant look and the oldest teen was barely aware of murmuring a 'yes' after a moment of silence. Kairi giggled beside him, pouting slightly when Sora shifted so that he was straddling Riku's thighs and pushed her out of the way a bit.

"Despair," Sora murmured, laughing softly as he pressed his lips to Riku's barely parted ones, breath ghosting over flesh lightly. "They sing of despair and longing, _Master_."

Shock coursed through him at the words whispered into his mouth- what was Sora talking about? '_No, it's not Sora,'_ his mind amended, _'it couldn't be because Sora has never acted like this before.'_ All of his thoughts were scrambled when the younger boy tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, nipping gently at Riku's lips and _this was wrong because it wasn't Sora._ Even as that thought crossed his mind he couldn't help but tip his chin up and part his lips even more as heat licked at his body because even if it wasn't Sora it was close –_as close as I'd ever get,_ he thought bitterly- and there was no doubt that some part of him was enjoying kissing Sora-not-Sora. A cold hand slid up his stomach to rest over his heart, thumb stroking over it gently and from beside them Kairi made a soft noise of irritation, reaching out to try and push Sora's hand away.

"Sweetandsoursogoodso_good_," Sora sang, pulling away for a moment to regard Kairi with a dark glare, ignoring her pleading whimper of, "let me feel him." Her smaller hand was shoved away with a growl, leaving Sora to curl closer to Riku possessively like he was a special treat that no one else could touch. "Don't you want to taste, Ri-ku? We'll be together forever, you know."

"Sora, no! We share, remember?" Kairi hissed breaking the awkward silence that had fallen at the brunet's words leaving tension thick in the air, shrinking back when Sora's eyes flashed gold again.

There was no time to react before Sora leapt forward and tackled the redhead off of the bed and onto the ground hard enough for her head to connect with the floor with a stomach-turning crack. "I love _him_ and not _you_," he breathed, tilting his head as he looked down at her with interest. "Ri-ku is mine."

'_His?' _"S-Sora, what are you doing?" Riku managed to whisper, his movements sluggish as if he were moving through tar- it certainly felt like it to him.

The brunet boy only smiled up at him darkly and then lay his head on Kairi's small breasts looking like he was contemplating something important- Riku had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't going to like it. A brief second later Sora was sitting up once more and then his fingers were sliding into her chest, drawing out a shining pink mess. It was worse, Riku realized, his stomach rolling with sickness, it was worse that she hadn't moved at all during it- hadn't fought back and now she was fading away steadily. Sora was holding the girl's heart gently as he rocked back onto his heels to stand and make his way over to the bewildered teen, offering it to him. "Eat it," he requested softly, raising it to his lips with a content moan, sparkling pink running down his chin and over his fingers. "Eat it!" Sora demanded roughly, all traces of baby blue vanishing from his eyes as they turned pure, glowing gold.

_Kairi- oh god, _he couldn't move but Sora did, forcing his fingers into his friend's mouth and then the glistening mass that had once been a heart. It tasted sugary sweet, the juices like honey, thick and wonderful and if he concentrated, he could almost forget that it was _Kairi's_ heart. Sora climbed back onto Riku's lap and with a wicked little smile he pulled his hand back and began to lick his fingers off slowly, "We'll be together for-ev-er, right? Do you promise?" he inquired, trailing his other hand down to rest over Riku's racing heart.

All thoughts of Kairi vanished at the sight of the Keyblade wielder smiling in a definitely not-Sora way, followed by that tinkling little laugh. "Sora, why a-" Riku choked on a gasp, stiffening when his chest tightened and burned sharply- the reason being Sora's slender hand sliding inside him and curling around his own heart. Iciness bled through him and he vaguely saw Sora reach his other hand into his own chest to withdraw his heart. The two hearts were pressed together, glittering black and blue syrup trailing down his hands, dripping and soaking into the rumpled sheets of the bed.

"We'll be free. Can't you hear the singing?" Sora breathed, taking a bite and then offering the mess to Riku, seemingly not caring at how hesitant the other boy was. "You're mine."

Maybe he was right, Riku thought distantly, staring into Sora's glowing eyes and accepting the heart offered to him with less hesitation than he thought he would have. He and Sora, they were tied together whether they liked it or not and Riku wouldn't have it any other way. The hearts tasted different- Sora's, he knew which one was Sora's because of the taste, it was almost as sweet as Kairi's but with a bit of sour mixed in. His own heart was bitter and dark like coffee. Riku almost scowled at the thought.

Sora smiled now, a near-perfect replica of his innocent, boyish grin from the days before everything had happened, licking off his fingers even as they started to fade away into nothingness and it didn't hurt like Riku thought it would. Instead, it was vaguely calming because it was Sora with him and- "Teach me," Sora pleaded, crushing their lips together once more, tongue sliding against Riku's own, heedless of the stickiness of their hands as they pressed closer together, "teach me to sing?"

"Okay," Riku promised, not really understanding but promising all the same as they faded away into nothing but black whirls of smoke.

--

Riku awoke with a mix between a gasp and a choked cry, skin covered in goosebumps and sweat as he tried to regain his bearings once more. It was a dream, only a dream no matter how real it had felt- only a dream. Beside him, an Anti-Sora made a soft noise in question and worry as if sensing his master's discomfort and fear. Blue-green eyes flickered to the shadowy replica and then he was holding it close, desperate for some kind of comfort no matter how unreal it was. Something was going to happen tomorrow, of that he was sure- and even though he and Sora were enemies now, it was all he could do to wish that Sora didn't change, hadn't changed, hadn't been tainted by the darkness as Riku himself had.

Maybe, by tomorrow, it would all be over.

-End-

Reviews loved. C&C loved. First born children and cookies are also accepted.


End file.
